


[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #41

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [30]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 피어나는 봄의 소리





	[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #41

# 41

 

 

***

글자로 지은 탑은

바벨

언젠간

무너지고

다시

또

세워질

그 반복이

인간의

역사

***

 

 

 

 

<의웅 POV>

 

계기랄까.

그와의 나의 관계가 변한 것은.

내가 나의 한계에 도달했을 때, 그곳에

그가 있었다.

 

***

아침부터,

안 좋았다.

속이.

몸이 안 좋은건가.

아니면,

마음이.

***

 

흐음.

이렇게,

전일개근은 실패.

실패.

라.

흐응.

로봇이 발광을 해야할 시점,

어두운 생각요정들이 나를 비웃어야할 지금.

그런데,

다

조용하다.

이건, 뭐지.

침대에 누워있다가,

시선을 들어 벽의 책장들을 본다.

수많은,

책들.

과거의,

사체.

이미 삶을 지낸 자들의 주검들이,

차곡차곡

내 방에 쌓여있다.

그리고,

내 머릿속에.

모든 사람들의,

맘 속에.

생각요정들로

살아서,

팔딱팔딱

나를

괴롭히지.

모두를,

조종하지.

그런데,

의미없잖아.

그치?

이미 죽은 것들,

죽은데로 놔두고.

수많은 생각들, 사상, 이론, 글자, 말

다

죽어있는 것들,

살아있는 척 하는거지.

그러니까,

왜

난

힘든거지

그냥,

버리면 되지 않나.

걔들은 걔들끼리 놀라고,

개들은 개들끼리 놀고.

나는 그러면,

내 안엔

뭐가

남지?

 

 

 

 

***

 

내 생각들이,

'내' 것이 아니고,

'나' 가

아니라면.

그러면, 지금 생각하는. 아니면,

생각한다고 생각하는,

'나'는

뭐지?

생각요정도,

강철로봇도.

없어진 내 맘은.

공허가 아닌,

공空

(1. 비다  
2\. 없다  
3\. 헛되다  
4\. 쓸데없다  
5\. 쓸쓸하다)

 

Void.

공간을 채우려는 건,

인간의 본능.

그 속에 무엇이든,

집어넣어야.

불안에서, 안정으로.

그것이,

양이든 음이든. 복이든 악이든.

쓰레기든, 아니면.

아니면...

뭘까.

이 곳에 들어올

것은.

들어왔으면 좋겠어.

...

뭐가?

 

 

 

 

***

 

(똑똑)

[네?]

[의웅아, 누가 왔는데. 너가 아는 사람이니?]

...누가.

[누군데요?]

[형섭? 이라는데? 문 열까?]

아.

언제 잠들었지.

시계를 보니, 벌써 하교시간.

끝나자마자 왔구나,

어떻게 참았냐. 너도, 참.

[얘, 열어주세요.]

[그래, 교복을 입고 있네. 친구니?]

...

[네. 저. 친구에요.]

내 대답에, 나도 놀래고.

어머니는 그저, 기쁘신 모양이다.

그래, 나도 신기하다.

친구라니.

 

***

[어어어어어우어어우우우, 형 아파? 아파? 왜 아파, 어디가 아파. 어?]

...아니.

[그냥 몸살이야. 피곤해서. 그러니까, 좀 조용히 해라.]

형섭이가 조용할리가... 그런데,

내 말을 듣고 또, 조용해진다. 아니, 조용해질려고 노력한다.

흐음,

좀 아픈 척하는 것도 쓸모가 있을지도.

그러고보니,

형섭이가 내 방에 온건.

처음인가.

어머니는 약간의 다과를 방에 두고 나가시고,

(형섭이와 어머니는 같은 소녀감성인지, 형섭이의 살가움인지. 어느새 몇 년 친구사이같다.)

형섭이는 내 방을 두리번두리번. 모든 게 다 신기한가.

내 물건도 자기 물건인듯, 여기저기 뒤적거리는데. 이 자식.

[와아아아, 형 책 짱 많아. 이거 봐, 그림도 없네. 이런 거 어떻게 읽어요? 글자밖에 없네, 와, 이건 다 영어네. 형, 영어도 잘하네요. 와, 형 짱.]

속사아포.

없던 병도 생기겠다.

[그런 거, 다 필요없어. 그냥.]

공허해서,

읽는거야.

[왜요. 좀 자신감 가져요. 난 이런 거 못 읽어. 지루해.]

내 침대에 와서, 철푸덕.

내 머리맡의 작은 곰인형을 들고, 마임을 시작한다.

[오오, 자넨 누군가. (네, 저는 의웅이라고 해요.)  
오오, 그렇군. 자넨 뭐하는 사람인가. (저는 책을 읽어요, 그것도 되게 많이.)  
흠, 그래. 그걸 어디에 쓸려고? (네, 저는 공부를 열심히 해서...)]

[닥쳐.]

형섭이의 눈이, 놀란 사슴같이

나를 바라본다.

나도, 내 말에

놀라서.

얼른 일어나서,

형섭이 어깨를 잡았다.

[아냐아냐, 형섭아. 미안, 내가. 몸이 안 좋아서. 말이, 헛 나왔네. 미안, 미안.]

또, 울려나.

하아.

나, 진짜.

최악.

[...형. 미안해요. 내가, 형 힘들게 했구나. 내가 잘못했어.]

아아, 차라리 울지.

이건, 어떻게 반응해야할지. 모르겠다.

그렇네.

이 세상의 모든 글을 읽어도,

모든 것을 알아도,

진리, 진실, 사실. 모든 것을 섭렵해도.

넌,

나에게 여전히

미스테리로 남을거야.

그래,

너가 나의 마음에 들어온다면.

이

빈

마음도

안정을

찾겠지.

그런데,

너는

어떨까.

너의 마음에

나는

어떤 모습으로

아니, 들어갈 수나

있을까.

[아니야, 섭아. 그냥 내 탓이야. 다, 내 탓. 그러니까, 울지 말고.]

[안 우러여어어. 나 맨날 우는 줄 알겠다, 누가 들으면.]

[...우는 것 같은데? 울보. 울보서비.]

[아니, 지인짜. 놀리지 말라니까. 나 진짜 화난다아.]

아아,

귀여워.

[울보, 울보. 우리 울보, 서비.]

웃으면서 놀리니까, 더더욱 뾰루퉁.

어느 새, 나한테 등을 돌리고 팔짱을 낀다.

뭐야, 이거.

귀엽잖아아.

귀여워서,

안고 말았다.

형섭이 몸이 살짝 긴장하더니,

어느 새. 작은 동물이 어미에게 안기듯, 나에게 기댄다.

그렇게, 우리의.

심장은 두근, 두근.

 

너의 박동이,

나의 마음에 들어와.

채워. 나의 공

허

한 공간.

그 속에서 피어나는,

새로운 리듬Rhythm, 너와 나의

비트Beat.

음과 악의 지하에,

너의 색깔로 가득찬.

음악이. 울려.

죽은 글자로 가득찼던 내 머리에, 숨을

불어넣을 거야.

이건,

뭘까.

이건...

 

 

 

 

***

 

바깥에는,

햇빛이. 신의

축복처럼,

들어오고 있었다.

 

***

 

 

[형.]

[왜.]

[좋다. 이렇게 있으니까.]

[좋아?]

[어, 따뜻해.]

[햇빛이?]

[아니, 형. 따뜻해.]

[그래... 그래.]

나도,

그래.

너가.

나를.

이렇게.

만들어.

신기하지. 이건,

흡사.

신의

기적

인간이 사는

이유.

너에게서 난,

찾았어.

현실의 사막,

공허한 생활.

그곳에 너란 음악,

너만이 나를.

완전하게 해.

너의 이름은,

너의

이름은

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

/ 글쓴이의 사족

뭘까아잉, 이러지마세요. 이,

아이돌들아아~


End file.
